dragonagefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Zevran (Origins)
|Text=Editiere diesen Tab}} } |name = Zevran Arainai |image = ZevranBetter.png |px = 270px |title = Krähen von Antiva (ehemals) |gender = Männlich |race = Elf |class = Schurke |affiliation = Haus Arainai (ehemals) Krähen von Antiva (ehemals) Der Wächter (optional) |specialization = 20px Assassine |rank = Normal oder Boss |voice = Sascha Rotermund Jon Curry (en) |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins Dragon Age II Heroes of Dragon Age Dragon Age: Inquisition (erwähnt) |quests = |}} Zevran Arainai ist Mitglied der Krähen von Antiva, einer Gilde von Auftragsmördern und ein möglicher Gefährte in Dragon Age: Origins. Zudem ist er eine mögliche Romanzenoption für den Wächter beiderlei Geschlechts. Hintergrund Die Krähen von Antiva sind die berüchtigtste Gilde von Dieben und Auftragsmördern in ganz Thedas. Selbst Mitglieder von Adelshäusern zählen zu ihren Rängen. Der furchteinflößende Ruf dieser Organisation ist oft genauso effektiv wie die exotischen Gifte, die sie entwickelt haben – sie herrschen über ihr Heimatland mit Schrecken und Terror. Zevran, der Sohn einer elfischen Hure, die bei seiner Geburt starb, wurde bereits in jungen Jahren an die Gilde verkauft. Erst widersetzte er sich den brutalen Trainings-Methoden der Krähen, doch dann fügte er sich und übertraf alle anderen. Zevran stieg die Ränge der Krähen hinauf und wurde einer ihrer vielversprechendsten Assassinen, spezialisiert in Verstohlenheit und Verführung. Ehrgeizig nahm er seinen bisher gefährlichsten Auftrag an: Ein Ziel im fernen Ferelden, das ihm unvorstellbare Belohnungen bringen könnte. Wenn man sein Vertrauen gewinnt, wird er einem später erzählen, dass er den Job angenommen hat, weil er nicht mehr leben wollte. Denn bei seiner letzten Mission tötete er die Frau die er liebte, weil er glaubte, dass sie eine Verräterin wäre. Persönlichkeit Zevran ist direkt, humorvoll und vor allem interessiert in allen sexuellen Belangen. Dazu ist er außerordentlich manipulativ und weiß diese Gabe gekonnt einzusetzen. Er hat immer dieselbe Taktik, wenn sich eine Situation zu seinen Ungunsten wendet, oder anders gesagt: sein Leben auf dem Spiel steht / stehen könnte. In diesem Fall zeigt er sich von seiner charmantesten Seite, spielt den harmlosen und gibt sich vertrauensselig (wobei er nicht vergisst, darauf hinzuweisen, dass er ein hübsches Bürschchen ist) und bietet seine Dienste an, und sei es auch nur als Betthäschen. Dragon Age: Origins Als der Wächter die Unterstützung einer Partei gewonnen hat (Magier, Elfen oder Zwerge) ist mittlerweile bis nach Denerim durchgedrungen, dass er und Alistair die Schlacht bei Ostagar - und damit die Zeugen von Loghains Verrat - überlebt haben. Auf Anraten von dessen rechter Hand Arl Howe, beauftragt Loghain Mac Tir einen Meisterassassinen, um das Problem aus der Welt zu schaffen. Ein Assassine der berühmten Attentätergilde Krähen von Antiva namens Zevran Arainai übernimmt diese Aufgabe. Kurze Zeit später wird der Wächter von einer vermeintlichen Reisenden aufgehalten, die vorgibt, überfallen zu werden. Allerdings entpuppt sich das Ganze als Falle, die ihm der Assassine gestellt hat. Es gelingt dem Wächter und den Gefährten, die Angreifer zu überwältigen, doch dann stellen sie fest, dass der Kopf der Bande, der Assassine, noch lebt. Nun hat der Wächter mehrere Möglichkeiten, wie er mit dem Assassinen verfährt: *man kann ihn sofort töten *man kann ihn erst aufwecken, ihn verhören und dann töten *ihn aufwecken, verhören und in die Gruppe aufnehmen. thumb|left|Der Wächter muss entscheiden, ob er Zevran am Leben lässt oder nichtWährend des Verhörs gibt der Assassine freiwillig alles Preis. Er stellt sich als Zevran Arainai, Mitglied der Krähen von Antiva, vor. Er sei von Loghain Mac Tir beauftragt worden, zwei Wächter zu töten, wobei er versagt hat. Zevran kommt gleich zur Sache und erklärt, dass sein Leben, da er seinen Auftrag nicht erfolgreich ausgeführt hat, verwirkt sei und die Gilde ihn dafür töten wird. Er empfindet weder Loyalität gegenüber der Gilde noch Loghain. Um sein Leben zu retten, bietet er seine Dienste dem Wächter an. Die Wahl, welche Dienste man nun genau im Auge habe, bleibt dem Wächter überlassen; so ist Zevran auch nicht abgeneigt, einfach nur dekorativ zu sein und dessen Bett zu wärmen. Der Wächter kann sein Angebot nun annehmen und Zevran wird festes Mitglied der Gruppe. Oder aber entscheiden, ihn an Ort und Stelle zu töten. Hat man entschieden, ihn in die Gruppe aufzunehmen, kann man ihn hinterher im Lager genauer ausfragen. Zevran erzählt, dass er niemals eine Wahl gehabt hat, eine Krähe zu sein, da er bereits mit sieben Jahren von den Krähen am Sklavenmarkt gekauft worden war; für drei Sovereign, was eine stattliche Summe war, fügt er hinzu. Seine Mutter, eine Dalish-Elfe, war eine Prostituierte und er wuchs bis dahin in deren Bordell auf. Die Ausbildung zur Krähe sei hart, erzählt er, nur die wenigsten überleben und können mit Stolz von sich behaupten, für die Gilde tätig zu sein. Der Wächter der heiligen Asche Nimmt man Zevran zum Wächter der Urne mit, wird dieser auch eine Frage an den Assassinen richten. Der Wächter der Urne kommt auf einen bestimmten Mord an einer Frau zu sprechen, den Zevran begangen hat und will wissen, ob er diesen bereue. Zevran, der von dem Verhör von Anfang an nicht begeistert ist, schneidet dem Wächter der Urne das Wort ab, bevor der andere den Namen der Frau sagen kann, indem er knapp antwortet, dass er es bereut, aber mehr will er dazu weder hören noch sagen. Turm des Zirkel Begleitet Zevran den Wächter im Turm des Zirkels wird er in einem Wachtraum gefangen gehalten. Er wird von Krähen von Antiva gefoltert. Er ist sich nicht bewusst, das er im Nichts ist. Als der Wächter ihm die Wahrheit aufzeigt, gelingt es Zevran sich aus seinem Traum zu befreien. ... Persönliche Quest Wenn man in Zevrans Begleitung nach Denerim geht, wird eine kleine Zwischenszene gezeigt, in der ein Junge dem Wächter eine Nachricht überbringt. Sie lautet, dass er / sie sich mit einem Meister Ignacio im Müden Adeligen treffen soll. Dort angekommen, beobachtet Zevran Ignacio genau und testet ihn mit ein paar Fragen aus. Ignacio erzählt über Taliesen, und dass dieser Jagd auf den Wächter und Zevran macht. Außerdem eröffnet er dem Wächter das Angebot, sich den Krähen anschließen zu können. Man kann nun das Angebot annehmen und Ignacio verspricht, Taliesen zu überzeugen, nach Antiva zurückzukehren oder man erschlägt ihn und lässt es auf eine Konfrontation mit Taliesen ankommen. Man kann das Angebot allerdings auch einfach ausschlagen und Ignacio wird gehen. Aber auch wenn man den Krähen beitritt und die letzte Aufgabe erfüllt hat, sagt Ignacio, dass er Taliesen nicht überzeugen konnte, zurück nach Antiva zu gehen (womöglich hat er es auch gar nicht getan). Wie man sich auch entscheidet, Taliesen wird auf jeden Fall Jagd auf den Wächter bzw. Zevran machen. Taliesen taucht nicht nur dann auf, wenn Zevran in der Gruppe ist. Auch ohne Zevrans Begleitung wird er irgendwann während den Reisen durch Denerim auftauchen. Zevran erscheint ebenfalls unerwartet, und es kommt zum Kampf, in dem Zevran festes Mitglied der Gruppe ist. Wenn er dem Wächter feindlich gesinnt sein sollte, wird Zevran die Seite wechseln und für Taliesen kämpfen. In diesem Fall bliebt einem nichts anderes übrig, als ihn zu töten. Sollte man allerdings eine Freundschaft mit ihm pflegen, wird er dem Wächter helfen, Taliesen und seine Assassinen zu besiegen. Sollte der Freundschaftswert im neutralem Bereich liegen, flieht Zevran aus dem Kampf und spricht den Wächter später darauf an. Nach dem Kampf erfolgt eine Zwischenszene: Zevran wird dich verlassen, außer man kann ihn überreden, zu bleiben. Epilog Zuneigung/Abneigung Mit Zevran zu flirten hat immer eine positive Auswirkung. Zevrans Zu- bzw. Abneigung ist u.a. abhängig davon, wie man zu seiner Vergangenheit steht. Er selbst betrachtet diese als nicht mehr relevant und mag es nicht, wenn der Wächter allzu moralisch über seine Erzählungen urteilt. Geschenke Zevran liebt den Luxus. Wenn man seinen Erzählungen zuhört, hat man die Möglichkeit ihm persönlichere Geschenke zu machen. Für mehr Informationen siehe Geschenke (Origins) Kritische Momente Es gibt mehrere Möglichkeiten Zevran als Begleiter zu verlieren bzw. dass er nicht in die Gruppe aufgenommen wird: *Zum einen ist es möglich ihn umzubringen, nachdem er dieses bei einem selbst versucht hat. *Zum anderen verliert man ihn, wenn seine Zuneigung auf ein kritisches Niveau sinkt. Dann verlässt er entweder die Gruppe oder stellt sich dem Wächter im Kampf. *Die dritte Möglichkeit: Im Rahmen einer zufälligen Begegnung wird man von einem alten 'Freund' namens Taliesen von Zevran überfallen. Ist Zevran mit dem Wächter befreundet, so wird er sich auf dessen Seite dem Kampf stellen. Sollte dem nicht so sein, kämpft er an der Seite Taliesens. Befindet er sich zwischen Zuneigung und Ablehnung, wird er inmitten des Kampfes fliehen, aber der Gruppe erhalten bleiben. Romanze Es ist möglich mit Zevran eine Romanze einzugehen. Da er sehr an sexuellen Kontakten interessiert ist, und keine Gelegenheit auslässt sich an Frauen oder Männer heranzumachen, wird es nicht schwerfallen, Zevran um den Finger zu wickeln. Auch wenn man es nicht darauf anlegt, wird Zevran von allein den ersten Schritt tun und dem Wächter immer wieder die Gelegenheit geben, auf einen Flirt einzusteigen. Ob die Romanze nur auf sexueller Ebene bleibt oder ob sich etwas Langfristigeres entwickelt, kommt auf die Entscheidung des Wächters an. Sobald man Zevrans Interesse geweckt hat, ist es möglich, ihm mehr privatere Fragen zu stellen. So wird er erzählen, wie es dazu kam, dass es für ihn unerheblich ist, ob er mit einem Mann oder einer Frau intim wird. Er erzählt von seiner Kindheit im Bordell seiner Mutter, die sein späteres sexuelles Verständnis sehr geprägt hat und dass später seine sexuellen Kontakte zahlreich waren. Auch erklärt er, dass er Sex als Mittel zum Zweck eingesetzt hat, wenn es darum ging, jemanden auszuschalten; ein Aspekt an ihm, den die Krähen bewusst bedacht hatten, als sie ihn am Sklavenmarkt kauften, denn Elfen werden von Menschen viel schneller als attraktiv und vertrauenserweckend eingestuft. Er beendet das Gespräch damit, dass er wesentlich schlimmere Dinge zu bereuen hätte als seine sexuellen Kontakte; er könne seine Vergangenheit nun nicht mehr ändern und betrachtet seine Taten vielmehr als Narben; viele unsichtbar, aber dennoch prägend und vorhanden und werden - vielleicht - mit der Zeit verblassen. Steigt Zevrans Zuneigung weiter, wird er eines Tages den Wächter fragen, was dieser gedenkt mit ihm zu tun, wenn die Verderbnis vorüber ist und sie überlebt haben sollten. Bei diesem Gespräch lässt er durchblicken, dass er die Möglichkeit ins Auge gefasst hat, an der Seite des Wächters bleiben zu wollen, wenn er es auch nicht direkt sagt. Wenn Zevran sehr tiefe Gefühle für den Wächter hegt und die Zuneigung hoch ist, bekommt man von ihm ein Geschenk, genau wie bei Alistairs Romanze. Es ist ein goldener Ohrring, den er bei seinem ersten Auftrag einem reichen Kaufmann abgenommen hat. Er will es zwar nicht zugeben, aber man merkt, dass er ihm viel bedeutet. Sollte man den Ohrring zunächst ablehnen, da es kein Zeichen der Zuneigung ist, wird er etwas wütend reagieren, aber er wird es zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt noch einmal versuchen, sobald er dem Grauen Wächter seine Gefühle mehr oder weniger gestanden hat. Beim Zweiten Versuch will er ihn wirklich als Zeichen der Zuneigung geben und macht dabei auf seine Umschiffende Art und Weise einen Verlobungsantrag, den man entweder annehmen, oder ablehnen kann. Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening Hier erhält man einen Kodexeintrag, in dem eine kurze Nachricht enthalten ist. Darin schreibt er, dass er in Antiva ist und den Wächter vermisse. Die Chroniken der Dunklen Brut Wissenswertes Zevrans Origins-Stimme ist Sascha Rotermund, damit teilt er seine Stimme mit dem männlichen Hawke. Sowie Sylens in Horizon Zero Dawn und Markus in Detroit: Become Human. Siehe auch * *Zevran/Dialoge Galerie Zevran in Haven.jpg|Zevran in Haven (Dragon Age: Origins) Zevran_Loghain.png|"Die Krähen entbieten ihre Grüße." - Zevran wird bei Loghain vorstellig Zevran In Action.jpg|Zevran in Action Zevran_Camp.png|Zevran im Lager der Gruppe ZevranDAII.png|Zevran in Dragon Age II Zevran Concept Art.jpg|Concept art DAK Zevran Romanze.jpg|Dragon Age: Keep, Zevran Romanze HODA_Zevran.png|Zevran in Heroes of Dragon Age HoDA_Crow_Zevran.jpg|Zevran als Krähe von Antiva in Heroes of Dragon Age Promotional Zevran.jpg|Artwork von Zevran für Heroes of Dragon Age Kategorie:Begleiter (Origins)